Lunático y Canuto
by Pitapafrita
Summary: No podía evitar la manera en que se había enamorado, y el primer dueño de su corazón siempre sería alguien más, que lo miraría desde arriba en las estrellas, cada vez que él le aullara a la luna. Dos nombres que se perderían en la inmensidad del espacio, entre una estrella y una constelación, como lo habían hecho cuando eran jóvenes.
1. Canuto

**[[** Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago. **]]**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé; _esta humilde historia no pretende criticar/humillar/menospreciar a nadie en particular._ La cual, cabe agregar, es un regalo de cumpleaños para una chica a la que, si bien no conozco mucho, se la debo por haber escrito un regalo tan maravilloso para mí algún tiempo atrás.

 **Duhkha:** no nos conocemos demasiado, pero me gustaría regalarte esto, como muestra de agradecimiento por lo que escribiste para mí hace un tiempo atrás. Además, en lo poco que te conozco, me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona súper creativa, agradable y muy alegre, que me ha agradado desde el primer momento que tuve contacto con ella. Por eso espero que te guste, y sobretodo que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños, en compañía de la gente que quieres y que te quiere.

* * *

 **•** Este es un regalo para **Duhkha "** _La dramionera fiel_ **"** **•**

* * *

Sirius Black disfrutaba del enésimo trago de whisky de fuego, aprovechando que en ese momento nadie se encontraba en la casa, siendo él el único ser humano en ella. Había dejado de contar las copas después de la quinta, y al poco tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor mandarlo todo a la mierda (incluyendo las copas) y bebía directamente de la botella cada que le apetecía. Si bien dicen que el alcohol no soluciona ningún problema, cuanto menos le estaba ayudando a olvidarse por medio segundo de la realidad.

—El amo Sirius está borracho otra vez —murmuró una voz pastosa proveniente de la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Qué diría mi ama si lo viera así? ¡Oh, mi pobre ama! El traidor vuelve a su casa y piensa profanarla metiendo hijos de muggles, traidores a la sangre, licántropos, ladrones y quién sabe cuánta chusma más!

El hombre volvió a beber otra vez, intentando no prestar atención a el elfo doméstico que acababa de interrumpir sus pensamientos. Sentía el alcohol quemándole el esófago de una manera satisfactoria y seductora a la vez, que hacía que deseara más de ella cada vez que la sensación pasaba.

—El amo está solo y amargado —siguió balbuceando Kreacher más para sí que para su amo—. Y con el corazón roto, si este pobre elfo puede agregar. ¡Lo que diría mi ama si lo viera así! Si hubiera seguido sus consejos que ella (como la generosa madre que fue) le dio, el amo Sirius no estaría así...

—Cállate —le espetó Sirius golpeando la mesa con el puño—. Además Kreacher, mi madre era una perra; esa señora no merece el título de "madre generosa".

—Si así lo pide el amo, Kreacher guardará silencio, cómo no —Consintió el elfo—. Pero Kreacher sabe que El Traidor de la familia Black lo manda callar sólo por decir la verdad. Y todavía se atreve a indultar a mi ama ¡oh, mi pobre ama!

—Te lo digo por última vez, Kreacher: si no guardas silencio, yo...

—El amo quiere que Kreacher guarde silencio —murmuró el silenciado—. Así como él guardó silencio durante todos estos años, acerca de lo que él y el licántropo hicieron cuando eran jóvenes. Oh, sólo Kreacher sabe lo que ellos dos hicieron, el amo Regulus se lo confió a su buen elfo...

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Sirius entornando la vista, pero a la vez sintiendo como su un cubito de hielo resbalara por su garganta.

—Kreacher se refiere a cuando el amo Sirius y el licántropo tenían dieciceis años, uno más que mi estimadísimo Regulus. Ocurrió un tiempo antes de que el desdichado al que ahora Kreacher debe servir se fuera de la casa, dejando a mi pobre ama triste y destrozada. ¡Oh, mi ama! ¡Tan hermosa y generosa! ¡Qué le hizo...!

—¡No te vayas por las ramas! —Ordenó Sirius, que se sentía sorprendido por todos esos detalles: nunca pensó que nadie supiera absolutamente nada de todo aquello—. Dime todo cuanto sepas, Kreacher.

—El amo Regulus lo supo todo desde que pasó —confesó el elfo, tirando de una esquina de su raído y sucio taparrabos—, cuando regresaba de la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche, vio la manera en que la pandilla de Potter (de entre ellos el Traidor y el Hombre Lobo) salía, rompiendo todas las reglas que había en el colegio para ese entonces —Kreacher bajó la voz, como si alguien más pudiera oírlo—. Después, al querer enviarle una lechuza a mi ama, para contarle que le preocupaba el comportamiento de su hermano, gran sorpresa se llevó al ir a la lechucería. En la torre de astronomía, encontró dos cuerpos desnudos (con señales de haber hecho cosas impuras), ebrios, y durmiendo plácidamente abrazados. —Había comenzado a morderse la lengua al hablar, como si no supiera cuánto más contar—. Mi buen y abnegado amo pensó en decírselo a sus padres, pero supo que mi ama nunca podría resistirlo, y decidió guardarlo, en favor al hermano que nunca lo valoró.

La desangelada cocina permaneció en un silencio sepulcral durante un buen rato, sólo roto por los sonidos de criaturas (como ratas o plagas mágicas) que hacían de las suyas en el resto de la casa. Sirius razonaba todo lo que acababa de oír; ¿su hermano, el egoísta, el Slytherin, hijo pródigo de su madre, había hechi algo po él y nunca se lo había dicho? No sabia qué ela lo más difícil de asimilar: el hecho de que su hermano estaba al tanto de uno de sus más escondidos secretos, o el hecho de que Regulus se había llevado ese secreto a la tumba.

—Maldito hijo de mi madre —murmuró Sirius, molesto.

—El amo desquita contra el amo Regulus la ira que siente contra sí mismo por haber sido tan infantil —comenzó a rumiar Kreacher, regresando a su tono monótono y aburrido—, y perder el amor del loco mitad lobo. ¡Qué diría mi ama de saberlo! Su hijo mayor, el más anhelado, con todas las espectativas sobre él desde antes de nacer ¡ser un hombre que gusta de otros hombres! ¿Qué pensaría mi gran amo Orion de saberlo? Al saber que uno de sus hijos es un maldito homo...

—¡LAAARGO! —Recriminó Sirius, señalando con su dedo índice las polvorientas escaleras que se veían en la distancia. Permaneció con la respiración entrecortada, dejando caer l cabeza sobre la reluciente mesa de la cocina.

Mañana llegaria Dumbledore y convertiría la antigua casa de su familia, el el oficial Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix. El lugar de sus recuerdos de la infancia, y una adolescencia llena de estereotipos y desprecios cuando su familia se enteró de que él no era como ellos. Todos verían lo que era su pasado, y lo convertirían en su presente; ¿harían que se convirtiera también en su futuro?

* * *

Al día siguiente, un puñado de personas se concentraban en el recibidor de la Casa de los Black. Los señores Weasley, Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, un puñado de aurores y algunos antiguos miembros de la Orden que recordaba solamente de vista.

—Que casa tan... acogedora —comentó Arthur Weasley, en un intento de aminorar la presión que se había formado en el ambiente.

—Más que acogedora —dijo Dumbledore—, es segura, Arthur.

—Habrá que terminar de hacer la inspección ¿no creen? —Habló la voz grave y pausada de Kingsley Shaklebolt.

—Pasen, es toda suya —ofreció educadamente Sirius.

Las personas que se encontraban en el lúgubre vestíbulo avanzaron, murmurando palabras inteligibles y mirando con precaución a todos los rincones que había a su alrededor, menos dos hombres, que permanecieron en el polvoriento recibidor.

—¿Qué tal te sienta volver aquí? —Preguntó Remus tratando de solidarizarse con su amigo.

—Creo que hubiera preferido volver a Askaban —contestó Sirius.

—Vamos arriba, tal vez necesiten más información.

Ambos se acercaron, simplemente por el hecho de caminar más de cerca, como lo haría cualquier par de personas cercanas como lo eran ellos dos. Con lo que no contaban era con el hecho de que el polvoriento suelo fuera a hacerlos resbalar estrepitosamente, y quedar tirados en él, uno al lado del otro.

Remus con la respiración entrecortada sobre el pecho de Sirius, lo miró a los ojos. Ambos lo recordaban: dieciséis años, misma pose, mismas personas, diferente lugar. No era más que un secreto guardado bajo llave en el fondo del corazón, que sólo sabían ellos dos. "Nosotros" pensó Sirius "y el estupido de mi hermano" mientras se levantaba, incómodo.


	2. Lunático

**[[** Este fic participa en el Segundo Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago". **]]**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé. La cual, cabe agregar, está **inspirada en la canción "Time isn't healing"** de Tom Felton.

* * *

Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you

* * *

Remus Lupin, tumbado en la cama, miraba hacia el techo, aunque sin verdaderamente mirarlo; respiraba, aunque sin verdaderamente sentirlo; pensaba y murmuraba palabras inteligibles, aunque sin verdaderamente tomar conciencia de aquello, atascado en un estado entre la vigilia y el ensueño. Debía haberse dormido desde hace un largo rato; después de todo, tendría un día importante mañana; si todo salía bien (tenía que salir bien, habían hecho todos los preparativos para que ese momento saliera perfecto... O todo lo perfecto que puede salir una boda en plena guerra mágica, cuando alguien desea acabar con ambos novios) mañana a esa misma hora podría incluso dormir al lado de Nymphadora Tonks, su corazón latiendo al lado del suyo, finalmente juntos.

Eran ya altas horas de la noche, según lo que decía el reloj de pared que se burlaba sadicamente de él desde la pared frente a su cama. Al lado del reloj, varias banderas y escarapelas con el emblema de Gryffindor le saludaban cordialmente, dándole fugaces vistazos de lo que había sido tiempo atrás.

En la mesita de noche, al lado de su cama, un viejo algún fotográfico descansaba abierto de par en par. Fotografías de cuatro adolescentes que sonreían a la cámara se podían apreciar en cada página del libro. En el extremo de una de ellas, un joven de cabello color marrón sucio sonreía ridiculamente a la lente de la cámara: saludaba con cierta timidez mientras perecía que lanzaba risitas tontas, como si no cupiera en sí la euforia de estar en aquella foto. A su lado un adolescente (de cabello alborotado color negro azabache y gafas redondas) regalaba para el recuerdo su sonrisa más atractiva, que derrochaba seguridad y alegría. Abrazados a su derecha, dos jóvenes que se empujaban mutuamente: uno de ellos tenía unas profundas ojeras y aspecto cansado (más de lo que lo tendría cualquier adolescente de sexto curso) pero igual saludaba con gentileza a la lente a la vez que jugueteaba con su compañero de al lado. Éste tenía el alborotado y rizado cabello negro esparcido por todos lados, lo que le confería un aspecto más atractivo de lo que se proponía.

Se levantó de la cama, sin poder soportar más el angustiante sonido del estupido reloj de pared; si no se hubiera detenido a pensar las cosas medio segundo más del necesario, el reloj hubiera acabado hecho pedazos en el suelo, gracias a un hechizo aturdidos salido de su varita.

Antes de alejarse, cerró de golpe el —para él— antiguo libro de fotografías, deseando no haberlo abierto en primer lugar. Esperaba que ver aquellos rostros le trajeran un ligero sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad, no que lo dejaran con aún más cosas qué pensar que antes de haberlo abierto. «No debes dejar ir a un fantasma abriendo una tumba» pensó Remus apesadumbrado. Dejó el libro en un lugar donde no se fuera a perder, pero que estuviera fuera de su vista; acababa de quedarle claro que ahora mismo el recuerdo de unos de los mejores años de su vida no era lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien. Si seguía deseando aferrarse al pasado de la manera que aquellos recuerdos le hacían desear, se perdería del presente, y todo lo que éste pudiera traerle. A pesar de que ahora el presente no era más que una serie de pensamientos confusos y contradictorios.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo del lavabo. Salpicó el agua fría en su cara, hasta sentir que las gotas de aquel líquido empapaban también el borde de su —prematuramente— canoso cabello, y la parte de arriba de su pijama. Mirándose al espejo, comenzó a preguntarse cómo podía ser que alguien como Tonks se hubiera fijado en él, a tal punto de enamorarse y profesarle su amor de la manera en que lo hacía. Ella era... La encarnación de la locura en su forma más bella: desde su cabello (cuando así lo quería) rosa, violeta o azul (incluso si estaba alegre, los tres colores al mismo tiempo) hasta su nariz pequeña o puntiaguda según la apariencia que ella quisiera, pasando po sus manos de fina seda blanca. Es común decir que las personas se enamoran de una apariencia, una forma de ver el rostro de su pareja: ver sus ojos de tal o cual color, que su cabello de equis tono flote al viento, o que su nariz le dé pequeños besos. Pero Lupin se consideraba afortunado en ese aspecto (a decir verdad, también en muchos más) de amarla a ella: él podía amar mil rostros con colores distintos, aspirar el aroma a fresas de su cabello multicolor, o besarla tanto en unos labios color rosa pálido, como del rojo más intenso. La amaba de todas las formas posibles... Menos una. Y nunca volvería a amar a nadie de aquella manera prohibida, secreta, silenciosa y tenaz.

Porque el tiempo nunca le había ayudado (ni le ayudaría) a sanar esa parte de su corazón: la que había probado hace muchos años, algo diferente a lo que nunca creyó que podría pensar.

Todo había comenzado por una broma, una estupidez de esas que se hacen con los amigos, no precisamente estando completamente sobrios. Se dejaban llevar por las risas, por la emoción de vivir el momento. Sirius Black había tenido todas las chicas que había deseado: en cuanto ponía los ojos en una, caía rendida a sus pies, víctima de sus magníficos dotes de conquistador. ¿Por qué, Oh Merlín, en aquella noche había tenido que ser completamente diferente? Habian disfrutado un maravilloso sábado de aventuras, sin preocuparse por licantropía o ser prudentes, ni siquiera los deberes del colegio les impidieron tener una de las mejores tardes de su vida como estudiantes.

El único problema, es que aquella tarde hubieran bebido demasiado. Se dejaron llevar por sus instintos, por una parte de su cerebro que hacía las cosas sin pensar, y habían terminado haciendo mucho más de lo que nunca pensaron hacer. Se entregaron el uno al otro, convirtiéndose en una sola persona, un cuerpo deleitándose a la luz de la luna. El perro y el lobo, unidos como la naturaleza nunca lo permitiría.

Y entonces, aquí estaba Remus, aferrándose a su pasado para no desmoronarse, porque era lo único que tenía en lo que podía confiar, que no fuera aquel miserable presente. Pero debía dejarlo ir, tenía que aceptar que Sirius ya no estaba, y nunca volvería a estar con él; le había resultado difícil, pero estaba volviendo a hacer su vida después de su muerte. Se había permitido volver a enamorarse, confiar otra vez en el amor, y que esta vez fuera el correcto. ¿Verdaderamente estaba siendo el correcto?

Ahora su corazón le pertenecía a la chica que se lo había ganado, aquel atractivo revoltijo de colores y emociones que se hacia llamar Nymphadora Tonks. Aunque, muy enfermo de simplemente mirarse en el espejo y decirse a sí mismo que debía dejarlo pasar, no podía evitar la manera en que se había enamorado, y el primer dueño de su corazón siempre sería alguien más, que lo miraría desde arriba en las estrellas, cada vez que él le aullara a la luna. Dos nombres que se perderían en la inmensidad del espacio, entre una estrella y una constelación, como lo habían hecho cuando eran jóvenes.

Lunático y Canuto.


End file.
